Question: Michael did 32 push-ups at night. Ishaan did 9 push-ups in the morning. How many more push-ups did Michael do than Ishaan?
Answer: Find the difference between Michael's push-ups and Ishaan's push-ups. The difference is $32 - 9$ push-ups. $32 - 9 = 23$.